The overarching mission of the Cancer Research Career Enhancement and Related Activities component is to recruit, train, mentor, develop, and support the current and future cancer research workforce, with diverse representation, at all stages of education and career advancement from secondary school to tenure-track research faculty. This workforce is critical to the understanding of cancer mechanisms, the continued development of improved therapies, the prevention of cancers through the identification and reduction of risks, and the elimination of disparities in health outcomes. This mission will be pursued through three specific aims: (1) developing investigators skilled in interdisciplinary, translational cancer research through a CCSG-aligned graduate program in Cancer Sciences, an enhanced postdoctoral program, and strong clinical oncology fellowship programs; (2) advancing the careers of faculty through mentorship, education, and seed funding for research; and (3) providing cancer education in Western New York and beyond through internships, school outreach, continuing medical education, scientific symposia, and international exchanges. Research education through the long-standing and successful Roswell Park Graduate Division, affiliated with the University at Buffalo, will focus on the launch of new entirely cancer-focused PhD and MS programs in Cancer Sciences, differentiated to leverage Roswell Park's cancer-centered identity and resources and including tracks strategically aligned to each of the Center's five CCSG Research Programs. Postdoctoral education will undergo standardization of practices and expectations across mentors, the introduction of core requirements of the research training experience, and expanded workshop and career development activities and resources. Faculty development will continue to expand programming to enhance mentorship of junior and mid-level faculty through grantsmanship training and mock study sections, collaboration with senior and clinical faculty across disciplines, and targeted team- science pilot funding and administrative support. Students at the high school, college, and medical/professional school levels will be encouraged and prepared to pursue cancer research careers through immersive experiences in the Roswell Park research environment through summer internships programs and K-12 school outreach activities. Community partners will be engaged and trained to effectively deliver cancer health messaging to their diverse communities and to partner with researchers as patient advocates. Community physicians will receive continuing medical education on evidence-based improvements in clinical practice, and international research and clinical trainees will avail themselves of the interdisciplinary and translational research and training environment of a world class comprehensive cancer center.